Me against highschool life
by cAgaLLi AtTha
Summary: Cagalli a typical teenage girl of 16 came from hongkong while athrun a 16 yr. old too is from england. But they originated from JAPAN. Now that cagalli and athrun went back to thier homeland..will their lives change? by each other?
1. StrAnge ArriVaL

**Chapter 1-Cagalli arrived!!**

"Welcome back to japan cagalli!!" kira hugged her twin sister.

"Thank you kira, its been 8 long years I've been away from our homeland japan!!" Cagalli replied.

"Yep, how was the flight?"

"Ahh.. it was okay. Though i feel hungry right now."

"C'mon lets eat!! my trea----" was cutt off.

"**Kira!! kira!! hey BROWNIE!!!**" shouted someone

kira sharply turned around to see who was calling him brownie

"Hi Brownie!!" dearka smiled

"**SHUT UP!! MY NAME IS NOT BROWNIE!!"** kira protested

"so if you are not brownie..."dearka paused " you're **CHOCOCAKE** right?"

"No im not!! arghhh..." kira said a bit irritated

"So where is she??? Huh?? Huh???" dearka shouted "C'mon where is she kira!!! Your twin sister?"

"She's right over----" before kira could continue deraka dashed off to find a blonde girl around the airport. He asked almost every blonds there!! he finally asked a blond with long hair "hey!! are you cagalli?? huh? Huh? c'mon tell me!! please..please..."

"no im not.. and who are you freak!!?" the blonde shrieked as she punched dearka on his left cheek!

"O**ouuuccchhhh**!!!!" was heared but it was dearka's ouch..

Dearka camed back with a big swollen left cheek and said "I didnt found her."

"Ohh you poor dearka.. Havent you noticed that blond beside kira?" miriallia added

"huh?? a blond girl b**esi**de kira? OHHHHH!!!!! I see her!!" dearka exclaimed

"And dearka **THINK FAST!!!"** mir continued as she punched dearka on his right cheek.

"Ouchh!!!!" he screamed "Whats that for!?"

"Ohh.. that? Thats for interrupting all blonds in the airport!!!" she glared at him

"Anyway this is my twin sister **CAGALLI**..." kira interrupted

"Ohh.. Hi cagalli.. Nice to meet you..Im Dearka, this silver haired guy here is Yzak, but you can call him **GRANDPA YZAK**.." dearka smirked

He continued to laugh... then suddenly a **GREAT NICE PUNCH** on his face.

"OOOUUUUCCCHHHH!!!!!!" he shrieked "What was that for?"

"Dont ever call me **GRANDPA!!!** or you will taste the tip of my FISTS!!!"

"Ohh.. someones a bit cranky today!!" sting teased

"Shut up sting!! Dont make me mad or else!!" yzak angrily said

"Or else what??? hmmm.."

"I'll...i'll...i'll...---"yzak said blankly..

"Boyz!!! Stop it!! remember we have a guest here!! I'm sorry cagalli dont mind them.. **YZAK! STING! DEARKA!** Behave!!!" lacus interrupted

"Ohh.. its okay.. actually it amuses me." cagalli replied

"Well by the way im **LACUS!! and this is MIRIALLIA" she said as she points mirriallia**

"Hi nice to meet you!!"

"Uhmm.. cagalli.." kira interrupted "Lacus is my girlfriend by the way..."

"Really??? Great!!!"

"Hey Im Hungry!!!"stings stomach roared

"Okay lets go to burgers and fries!! My treat!!!" kira hastly said!!

"C'mon!!"

Hope you like it!! This is my first story so far...

hehehehe...

Thank you!!


	2. Strolling at the mall

**Chapter 2- Strolling at the mall**

After they ate, they went straight at the mall to buy some stuff and to stroll around. Until lacus saw some teddy bears.

"Cagalli,"

"Yeah?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I sure do!!"

"Kira!" they both chorused looking at kira

"What?" he questioned

"Please buy that teddies for us!! Please!" cagalli pleaded

"But..but...but..."

"Oh c'mon kira!! Please!!"

"Okay.. uhh.." kira said while he walked towards the store

"Yehey!!! Teddies!! Teddies!! Teddies!!!" the girls chanted

"Here yah go." Kira said while handing over the teddies

"Thanks kira!!"

**Yzak, dearka and sting conversation**

"Man!! I hate shopping!!" yzak angrily said

"You can say that again!" sting added

"Hey! Wanna go to the arcade??" dearka asked

"Okay.. come on!!"

"Hey Kira!! we are at the arcade if you need us!" sting waved to kira

"Noooo!!!! Dont leave me guyz with them!!! Plz..!!!" kira begged

"You can handle it alone** BROWNIE!!!**" dearka hastily said as he ran off to the arcade

"**SHUT UP DEARKA!!!**" kira angrily said

**At the Arcade**

"Arghh... i lost again!!!!!" yzak madly said

"Cool off,, **HOT HEAD!**" dearka teased

"Shut up dearka or i'll kick your ass!!!" yzak shouted

as they continued to play a girl shouted

"**YZAK!!!!!"**

"What now???" yzak sharply turned around and saw shiho

"What did you do to my pc???!!!" shiho madly said

" What did i do to your PC??? I did nothing!!!!!!" he glared at shiho

"Shut up dont deny!!!!" she gaved yzak a hard glare.

They continued to glare, they were like two unusual couple.. they were like fight, peace, fight ,peace couple.

** Back to cagalli, kira and lacus**

**  
**

"Im bored," cagalli said to start a conversation

"Yeah me too." lacus answered

"**CAGALLI?? CAGALLI YULA ATTHA??**"

"Yes? Thats my name" cagalli answered while trying to identify the speaker

"Cagalli it really is you!!!" Dianne a light brown haired gal exclaimed

"Dianne!!!" cagalli shouted with joy

"So your back already!!! I thought your still in japan!!" Dianne said as she hugged cagalli.

"Yeah,,, the last time we saw each other was two years ago in hongkong right??" cagalli asked

"Yep!! im so glad your here!! Oh hi lacus!! Hi kira!!" she greeted

"Hi, Dianne have you seen auel lately?" kira asked

"Uhh... yeah i saw him at school earlier." she blushed

"Ohhh... is that a make up or a blush in you face.??" cagalli teased

"Cagalli stop it!!! your making me blush more!!!" dianne blushed more

"Ehhhh..." cagalli teased

Thats it!! the 2nd chapter of my story hope you'll like it!!


End file.
